


The Stars Align and You Are By My Side

by jonghyundroppedthesoap



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Anxious Jonghyun, Boys In Love, Chaptered, Good Severus Snape, Jjong is a cinnamon bun, Kibum never shuts up, M/M, Magic, Multi, Taemin is a Little Shit, Tags May Change, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-04 06:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonghyundroppedthesoap/pseuds/jonghyundroppedthesoap
Summary: Jonghyun's sixth year at Hogwarts is going like any other. His grades are suffering, his friends are scarce, and his anxiety seems worse than ever. But then he finds hope - in the form of a student named Kibum. And Kibum might not understand the stars, appreciate the centaurs, or acknowledge that there is a life outside his own. But his smile is the most beautiful Jonghyun has ever seen. And he might just be falling in love.Or: That one where Jonghyun is failing almost every subject and Kibum is his tutor.





	1. Chapter 1

Nerves coiled in Jonghyun’s stomach, paper in his hands shaking as he regarded the gargoyle before him. Two words. That was all he needed to say. Two words and the pathway to his demise would reveal itself. He filled his lungs with a deep breath of air before forcing the password out between clenched teeth.

‘Sherbet Lemon.’

The gargoyle shifted, revealing the staircase to the headmaster’s office in its wake. With a heavy sigh and shaking legs, Jonghyun began the reluctant trek up the stairs, before knocking softly on the office door. His insides felt as though they were being wounded and whirled inside a washing machine, forcing Jonghyun to hold his breath and stare at the door just so he wouldn’t spill his guts all over Headmaster Dumbledore’s office floor.

He supposed this moment had been a long time coming. His grades had been declining at a rapid rate since fourth year, but now, leading up to his exams, the stress had begun to get the best of Jonghyun. It certainly didn’t help that his anxiety made it beyond difficult to focus in class, with the teachers breathing down his neck and berating him at seemingly every opportunity they had. That afternoon had been McGonagall’s limit. When Jonghyun had been embarrassed before the whole class for pronouncing a spell they learned two years ago incorrectly by the witch, his voice and hand had started to shake so badly that it only went downhill from there. Somehow, rather than turning his teacup into a mouse, he had accidentally sent the teacup flying towards the student in next row instead, smashing to pieces against the back of their head.

The student, whose name he learnt to be Jinki, had been sent immediately to the infirmary, though his eyes had laughed joyously as he passed Jonghyun on the way out. Unfortunately, his incompetence in the art of Transfiguration had not been met with the same reaction by everyone else. His fellow students had laughed at his ‘stupidity’, before Professor McGonagall had abruptly dismissed the class and given him a stern lecture on the importance of pronunciation and safety in the classroom. As though he didn’t already feel bad enough.

‘Mr Kim, if you cannot manage to lift your grades before the Christmas break, I’m afraid I’ll have no choice but to forbid you from sitting your exams. This is not just about whether or not you pass or fail. You are, you must realise, putting the other students in danger. We have seen it on multiple occasions, and as I’ve been informed by Professor Snape and Professor Flitwick, it is not just in my class. I strongly suggest, if you wish for some assistance in your subjects, to either address Professor Sprout or Headmaster Dumbledore on the matter. Though do keep in mind that the Headmaster might have various more ideas on fixing the matter.’

She was right, of course. He had gone to Professor Sprout initially, as his head of house. However she had merely suggested that he join the house homework club, and Jonghyun didn’t find himself overly eager to join a bunch of equally struggling students in an environment where people were likely to distract him. Distractions were the last thing he needed right now. Because if he couldn’t sit his exams, Jonghyun didn’t think he’d be able to look at the expression of pure disappointment which was sure to be embellishing his mother’s face.

So here he was. Standing outside the headmaster’s office with bated breath, wringing his hands and praying to Merlin that he wouldn’t throw up in the man’s presence. Though Jonghyun was already in his sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, he, like many other students, had never actually spoken to the headmaster one on one before. It was safe to say it was a nerve wracking experience.

Lost amongst his own thoughts, Jonghyun barely registered the door of Dumbledore’s office opening until he heard a kind ‘Enter’ sounding from inside. He startled, swallowed his nerves, and slowly shuffled inside.

‘Good evening, Headmaster.’ he greeted softly, cheeks already tinging red as the man regarded him studiously from behind his desk. His heartbeat was loud in his ears, and he could feel his shoulders slumping in an effort to guard himself from inevitable judgement. Yet before his pessimistic self-doubt could consume him, Dumbledore smiled kindly and his blue eyes seemed to simply twinkle behind his half-moon spectacles.

‘Good evening, Mr Kim. Take a seat, my boy. Lemon drop?’

Jonghyun nimbly sat down at the proffered chair, and hesitantly reached out to take a sweet. ‘Thank you, sir.’

‘Not a problem at all, Mr Kim. Everything well, I hope?’ The headmaster himself took a lemon drop from the tray and popped it in his mouth, eyes creasing marginally at the sour taste.

‘As well as one could hope, Headmaster. Um, it’s just… Professor McGonagall--’

‘--Sent you here to talk about your grades, I am well aware. Upon being informed of your struggles, I did take the time to take a look at your past results, Mr Kim. Though you do seem to be having difficulties in Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts, I was pleasantly surprised at your grades in Astronomy and Care of Magical Creatures. However I must ask, Mr Kim, if you do not mind: As a muggleborn, why are you taking Muggle Studies?’

Jonghyun couldn’t refrain himself. In his embarrassment, he blushed brightly. It was true. He had been taking Muggle Studies since third year despite having grown up in a muggle environment his entire life. Feeling the need to defend himself, Jonghyun choked out softly. ‘I… Quite like the muggle world, sir. I feel like I belong.’

Dumbledore peered at him for a few long seconds, before simply nodding in understanding. ‘And you do not feel as though you belong in the magical world, Mr Kim?’

Cussing inwardly, Jonghyun shuffled his legs beneath the chair and avoided the man’s gaze. Now the headmaster would think he hated Hogwarts, which was the exact opposite of the truth. ‘N-No… I do, Headmaster. Sometimes, I mean. Well, I love magic – really. Just...’ Jonghyun swallowed thickly. Why could he never find his words when the time called for it? ‘I think that magic doesn’t feel the same about me. That’s all, sir.’

‘Ah.’ Dumbledore hummed in understanding, plucking another lemon drop from the bowl. ‘Quite interesting, Mr Kim. But I think you’ll find that there are many other students here at Hogwarts that feel quite similarly to you. But now, on to the issue at hand.’

Jonghyun nodded fervently, eager to change the direction of their conversation.

‘I believe that a tutor would be best in your situation. I already have a few students in mind, in fact.’ His eyes twinkled mischievously, and Jonghyun blanched. What on earth was the headmaster thinking?

‘Am I correct in saying that you are of Korean descent, Mr Kim?’

‘Yes, sir. My family moved to England when I was ten.’

The headmaster smiled, as though he had thought as much. ‘Do you think that perhaps your Korean accent sometimes makes pronouncing the spells difficult?’

Jonghyun paused. He had never really thought much about it, but yes, it did. ‘I suppose, sir. Only a few sounds and letters though.’

‘Well, Mr Kim, I was thinking it would be of benefit to have a tutor who you could more easily converse with, and perhaps assist with your pronunciation as well. There is a student in fifth year who is Korean much like yourself, and is flourishing in all his subjects. He’s a very diligent boy, I believe that you two will get along quite nicely.’

‘But, Headmaster? I’m in sixth year. Sir.’

Dumbledore laughed heartily. ‘I am well aware, my boy. However Kibum is very advanced for his age. I do not think his school year will prove to make any difference in his abilities, as I am sure you will find.’

Though reluctant, Jonghyun nodded in agreement. ‘That sounds fine then, sir.’

‘I’m glad you agree, my boy. I will send a letter to Kibum about the arrangement, and inform you via owl where the two of you shall meet to study.’

‘Thank you, sir.’ Jonghyun bowed his head humbly, before lifting from his seat. Unsure of whether he could dismiss himself, Jonghyun awkwardly shuffled around the chair and gave the headmaster a half wave, scurrying out of the door in humiliation as the headmaster chuckled at his manner before waving back wholeheartedly.

‘Have a good evening, Mr Kim.’

 


	2. Chapter 2

The letter confirming the tutoring sessions came the next morning at breakfast, swooping down to the Hufflepuff table in the form of one of the school’s tawny owls. Jonghyun fed the bird a piece of his croissant and watched her fly off before opening the parchment to read.

 

_Mr Kim,_

_Kibum has agreed to our arrangement. Your first session will take place in the library tomorrow evening at 7:00pm. Take care._

_Most sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

 

Jonghyun grinned. That was one less thing he had to worry about. Casting a quick _Tempus_ revealed the time to be 9:30am, and being a Saturday, Jonghyun thought it a great time to visit Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Folding his letter and sliding it into his coat pocket, Jonghyun picked himself up (not before grabbing a few treats for Fang) and began the trek down to the half-giant’s hut, humming as he walked. Jonghyun wouldn’t admit it to many people, but his visits with Hagrid were one of the highlights of his time at Hogwarts. The air seemed somehow clearer down by the forest, and while Hagrid’s rock cakes certainly were questionable, the man made fantastic tea and never failed to put a smile on Jonghyun’s face. Not to mention that seeing Fang was sure to brighten anyone’s day.

He supposed that was another upside of the magical world. Not Fang, of course. He was just an average dog. But there were various other magical beasts and creatures which excited Jonghyun immensely, his favourite perhaps being the centaur. Jonghyun had spoken to one only once, and while he had certainly been abrupt and impolite, Jonghyun appreciated his appreciation of the stars.

Nearing Hagrid’s hut, Fang bounded up and knocked him down, though Jonghyun could only laugh as the canine licked his face and sniffed the pockets where Jonghyun had hidden his treats. ‘Only if you’re good, Fang.’ he laughed, waving to Hagrid in greeting from his position on the grass. ‘Hey, Hagrid!’

‘Hullo there, Jjong.’ Hagrid greeted, and Jonghyun’s eyes crinkled in delight at the nickname. He was certain Hagrid only called him that because he couldn’t pronounce his actual name, but Jonghyun didn’t mind. He found it to be quite endearing. ‘Yeh want summat to eat?’

‘No thanks, Hagrid. Just had breakfast. I wouldn’t mind some tea though, if that’s alright?’

‘O’course it’s alrigh’, Jjong. I’ll start the kettle for ye’.’

Jonghyun grinned widely, gently pushed Fang away from him and entered Hagrid’s cosy abode. Tea was served in mugs the size of dinner bowls, but Jonghyun couldn’t have cared less. He sipped away merrily as he listened to Hagrid’s latest tale of a horklump he had bought over the break.

‘Aren’t they quick breeders though?’

Hagrid laughed, before pulling a stray piece of rock cake from his beard and popping it into his mouth. ‘Well that’s why you only buy one of ‘em, innit?’

The morning passed quickly, and after visiting Hagrid and Fang, Jonghyun had sent a quick owl to his mother about the tutoring before heading back to the Great Hall for lunch. He sat on the far end of the Hufflepuff table and began his meal as soon as the dishes appeared, eating hurriedly and avoiding eye contact with majority of his housemates. Hufflepuffs were lovely. They were loyal, kind, just and patient. But Jonghyun found their conversations to be quite one sided, and had yet to find a ‘best friend’ during his time at the magical boarding school.

Taking a sip of his pumpkin juice, Jonghyun took the time to survey the students before him. Was Kibum someone from his own house? Or perhaps if he were so intelligent, Ravenclaw? He studied the Great Hall closely, eyes peeled for a male with Asian descent. Jonghyun almost snorted at his own idiocy. There were _at least_ seven male students who matched the vague description. Dumbledore hadn’t even told him the tutor’s last name. Not that ‘Kibum’ was a particularly common name to begin with, but the sentiment would have been appreciated.

Jonghyun turned to the student next to him and worked up his nerves before asking softly: ‘’Scuse me? Do you happen to know anyone at this school called Kibum?’

The student jolted in their seat, as though they were surprised by the fact that Jonghyun could speak. ‘Huh? Oh… Um, Kibum? Yeah, yeah,’ the student turned to the person across from them. ‘Oi, Kibum’s that really smart Slytherin guy, yeah?’

‘Yeah, man.’

He turned back to Kibum. ‘Yeah, he’s a Slytherin fifth year. Super smart. Pretty sure even the dungeon bat likes him, and that’s sayin’ something.’

‘Dungeon bat?’ questioned Jonghyun curiously. ‘You mean Snape?’

The student snorted, and maybe it was just Jonghyun’s anxiety speaking, but he could’ve sworn they had rolled their eyes to the person across the table. ‘Yes, Snape. Have you been livin’ under a rock? Sweet Merlin...’

Jonghyun felt his insides coil uneasily, and heat rose to his ears. ‘Sorry.’ he mumbled, turning back to his empty plate. With one last heavy sigh, Jonghyun picked up his belongings and left the Great Hall, deciding it was probably a good idea to head to the library and attempt to start on some of that homework. It was there he ran into Hermione Granger – a Gryffindor girl from fifth year who had convinced him the year prior to join her _S.P.E.W._ campaign promoting the welfare of house elves.

‘Hey, Hermione.’ he greeted with a kind smile, placing his books across from her. ‘Do you mind if I sit here?’

The girl looked up, and her face broke into a smile. ‘Oh – Hello, Jonghyun! Not at all, here...’ She shifted her books so that there was more space for Jonghyun’s. ‘I have a few friends coming in half an hour, but they probably won’t bring any books so you’re fine to stay there for as long as you’d like.’

‘Thanks,’ Jonghyun beamed, taking out his Astronomy textbook and opening it to a particular page he’d marked several days ago.

‘I heard about what happened in McGonagall’s class yesterday. Are you alright?’

Jonghyun’s froze and felt his stomach drop. Just how many people had already heard of his utter incompetence? ‘I-It’s already spread around the school?’ he choked out.

Hermione leaned forward and placed a comforting hand on his arm. ‘Don’t stress, people think it’s quite amusing, really. I’m just worried about how Professor McGonagall would have reacted – did you get detention?’

Shaking his head negative, Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

‘She just threatened that I wouldn’t be able to sit my exams if my grades didn’t lift. So then I had to go to Headmaster Dumbledore and organise a tutor, and –’

‘Oh, Jonghyun!’ she exclaimed sympathetically. ‘I could’ve tutored you if I had known…’

‘Nah, nah, you’ve probably got enough on your plate! Dumbledore organised some Slytherin guy called Kibum to be my tutor so it should be alright.’

Hermione gasped. ‘Kibum?! Oh wow, Jonghyun...’

‘What? What’s wrong with him?’ Panic was beginning to settle in his stomach.

‘No, nothing! I’m just… You’re really lucky to have him as your tutor. I’d say his grades are a fair lot higher than mine. I heard rumour they were considering to let him skip a grade. And that _never_ happens at Hogwarts.’

Jonghyun slumped in his seat, half in relief, half in surrender. ‘Merlin.’ he muttered. If this ‘Kibum’ was supposedly _that_ smart, how stupid would he think Jonghyun was after taking a look at his work? Jonghyun didn’t think he really wanted to find out. He and Kibum were already polar opposites. The teachers were considering taking Kibum up a year, and Jonghyun was fairly certain they had probably already considered making him repeat a year. Or two. He groaned into his Astronomy text.

‘What’s his problem?’ came a foreign voice, and Jonghyun shot up in humiliation.

Hermione scowled at the new additions to their table, whose identities immediately registered in Jonghyun’s mind. His throat ran thick. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

‘Ronald!’ scolded Hermione, ‘Be nice!’

Ron’s ears glowed red, and he slumped into the chair beside Hermione, shooting Jonghyun a smile the Hufflepuff was sure was forced. ‘Sorry, mate. I’m Ron. Why the long face?’

Jonghyun quirked a smile. ‘All good, I’m Jonghyun. And McGonagall’s practically _making_ me get a tutor so I can sit my exams. Some supposed childhood genius, I don’t know.’

‘Tch, that’s tough. What’s their name?’

‘Kibum.’

Harry Potter let out a long whistle. ‘You’re grades will be thriving in no time then, I reckon.’

A question played in the forefront of Jonghyun’s mind, and he considered asking it aloud before concluding he would just find out for himself tomorrow anyway. But apparently, the golden trio were more observant that he bargained on.

‘You’re lookin’ a little peaky, mate. You need to visit the Hospital Wing?’

Jonghyun vehemently shook his head. ‘No, no. Just a little worried I guess. This Kibum guy… I don’t want to be stereotypical or anything but he _is_ in Slytherin and –’

Hermione giggled and Harry waved his hands to assure that Jonghyun had nothing to concern himself over. ‘If you’re worried about him being a total git, then don’t. He’s a pretty decent snake.’

‘Well, that’s a relief.’ Jonghyun laughed. And it really was.

The following evening came much more quickly than what Jonghyun would have liked, and he felt his knees wobbling apprehensively as he neared the library for the second time that weekend. This was it. The moment he was going to meet his tutor for the remainder of the year. The esteemed ‘Kibum’. The Slytherin genius. Jonghyun’s mother had always told him how important first impressions were, and for some odd reason, Jonghyun felt as though this was the most important first impression he would ever have to make.

 _You’re being stupid_ , he berated himself. _He’s just another student._

But as Jonghyun finally found the courage to push open the library doors, he realised immediately how incorrect that prior thought had been. Because Kibum wasn’t ‘just another student.’

He was the most beautiful student Jonghyun had ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two - complete!  
> Feel free to leave me a review and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3

Jonghyun’s legs wouldn’t move. His heart pounded loudly in his chest, his stomach churned and all Jonghyun wanted to do was run. Out of the library, down the hallway, and all the way to the safety of the Hufflepuff common room. Kibum’s eyes hadn’t even lifted yet, but Jonghyun already feared embarrassing himself before the other boy. And Jonghyun was certain that this was him. He had spotted him instantaneously, despite Kibum being seated by the far window. It wasn’t the green lining of the robs. It wasn’t the Korean facial features, nor the glasses that the boy wore which gave his identity away. No. It was the air of immortality which seemed to simply exude off Kibum’s form. His expression, his posture, his entire being. It screamed _untouchable_. And it intimidated Jonghyun immensely.

He unconsciously felt one foot shuffling back, his nerves getting the best of him. He seriously contemplated leaving. Turning around and never coming back. And he might’ve, as well. If in that moment, Kibum’s eyes hadn’t lifted from his book to instead watch the library door, landing upon Jonghyun’s frozen figure. Jonghyun cussed inwardly, and a rouge shaded his cheeks. Now he’d done it. Already embarrassed himself before the younger boy.

 _He must think I’m some weirdo_ , Jonghyun thought. J _ust staring at him like that. Maybe he thinks I’m a wimp._ His insides jolted. _Merlin… He probably recognises me from around school and didn’t know my name and now he’s regretting ever agreeing to tutor such a loser –_

But then he waved. Kibum, the untouchable, Slytherin genius, waved. At Jonghyun. And it wasn’t just a small wave of the fingers which would have acknowledged Jonghyun’s presence well enough. The Slytherin’s arm had shot above his head, and from his position by the window, his hand waved back and forth enthusiastically, a wide grin adorning his previously stoic face.

Jonghyun’s stomach churned again, but this time, he was fairly certain it wasn’t due to fear. Taking the plunge, he took a step forward, and then another, until he was standing on the opposite side of Kibum. He breathed in deeply.

‘Hi.’ Jonghyun said pathetically.

‘Hi.’ replied Kibum, and somehow, it didn’t seem so pathetic. ‘You _are_ Jonghyun, right? ‘Cause if not, this is about to get really awkward.’

Jonghyun couldn’t help himself. He laughed. ‘I am Jonghyun, don’t worry. And you definitely must be Kibum, because I haven’t heard anyone pronounce my name so well since coming to Hogwarts.’

And then Kibum started talking in Korean. Jonghyun nearly fainted on the spot. _‘_ _Dumbledore told me you were having some difficulties with pronunciation, so I’m assuming you speak Korean, right?’_

Overwhelmed, Jonghyun sat in the seat across from Kibum. He wouldn’t admit that it was because he was sure he legs would have given out beneath him if he had remained standing. _‘_ _Yeah. I like your Daegu accent, by the way.’_ Why Jonghyun had said that, he did not know.

Kibum chuckled and leaned forward to slap Jonghyun playfully on the arm. _‘Flirting isn’t going to get you anywhere, buddy.’_

Jonghyun choked on air. ‘I wasn’t – I’m not flirting!’

Kibum winked, before leaning down to get his books out. Jonghyun didn’t think he’d ever been so red, and hurriedly followed suit in an attempt to cover the blush.

‘So, what subject do you think you’re struggling most with?’ Kibum questioned upon laying his books out.

Humming in thought, Jonghyun responded. ‘I think… Transfiguration. ‘Cause there’s so much spell work. But I’m not doing too well in Potions either. It’s just all the practical stuff, I guess.’ He bit his lip. The truth was, he was rubbish at every subject. Kibum must already be regretting his decision.

‘That’s fair enough, it’s a little bit nerve-wracking, isn’t it? And then when the spell doesn’t work the first time it feels like everyone’s watching you… waiting for you to screw up again. I totally get it.’ Kibum’s response had not been what Jonghyun was expecting, and he felt himself staring at the younger boy with wide eyes.

‘Yeah…’ Jonghyun agreed lamely. ‘That’s exactly what it’s like.’

Kibum rested his cheek against the palm of his hand and studied Jonghyun for a few seconds. ‘You don’t believe me, right? You’re thinking, ‘If he gets nervous in class, then why are his grades so good?’’

For a brief moment, Jonghyun wished that his cheeks didn’t flame up so easily. He awkwardly looked down at his books. It was difficult to maintain eye contact. ‘Well… yeah.’

‘I’ll give you a little tip.’ Kibum grinned, and if Jonghyun had been looking in his direction, he probably would have found himself passing out at the mere sight of the Slytherin’s dimples. ‘Rather than imagining Snape, or McGonagall, or the entire class watching you do the spell, imagine it’s someone you _really_ admire. Someone you want to impress.’

Jonghyun was doubtful. ‘I’m pretty sure that would only make things worse. I don’t think I’d want those people watching me screw up.’

‘ _Exactly!’_ exclaimed Kibum. ‘Since you actually care about their opinion, you unconsciously work harder at the thought of them watching you because you want to impress them. Like, for example, I imagine my grandma watching me since she’s been with me since I was a baby and would understand how much I’ve improved over time. If that makes any sense.’

Yep, still doubtful. ‘It does make sense, I guess. But I don’t know… The more you want to impress these people, the less you want to stuff up. And that’s what makes me so anxious in the first place – Not wanting to embarrass myself in front of people.’ Jonghyun could barely believe he was telling Kibum, a stranger, some of his innermost thoughts.

Kibum hummed. ‘Well, yes, I suppose. I guess I didn’t really think of it like that. Not to worry, on to plan two!’

Jonghyun could barely believe how enthusiastic his tutor was. Looking at him from across the library, Kibum had appeared stoic, arrogant, and quite aristocratic. But now that he’d begun actually talking, it was as though a completely different being had taken over. As Kibum spoke, his hands flailed everywhere in explanation, and whenever he laughed, he threw his whole body back and stamped his feet excitedly, as though it was the funniest thing he’d ever heard. Jonghyun was in awe. Perhaps the best thing so far about Kibum, Jonghyun concluded, was the mere fact that he seemed to _never_ shut up. His chatter filled the awkward silences Jonghyun feared so much, and if Jonghyun didn’t have the answer to something, it didn’t matter, because Kibum was likely to tell him anyway.

‘So, we’ll start with the theory for all your subjects. We’ll revise it until you memorise everything practically by heart, so that when we move on to practical work, you won’t have to think too hard about wand movements, or how fine you need to crush your snake fangs. Sound good?’

Jonghyun nodded. It did sound rather good.

Kibum beamed. ‘Perfect! Now, do you mind if I take a look at your Transfiguration notes?’

This was it. The moment Kibum was going to realise just what he’d gotten himself into. Jonghyun could already feel the humiliation crawling over his skin, dreading what was sure to come. He hesitated for a short moment before resigning to his fate. He opened his Transfiguration notebook and nudged it towards Kibum.

He awed at the notebook. ‘How did you bind your parchment like this? And what kind of ink do you use?’

Jonghyun laughed. ‘It’s muggle. They call it paper and pen. Neat, right?’

‘It’s much thinner than parchment…’ Kibum mused. ‘It’s quite practical. Your notes themselves on the other hand…’

Jonghyun swore he tasted bile at the back of his throat.

‘They’re not too bad. You’ve covered all the information, definitely. But see how you’ve copied McGonagall’s notes word for word? It makes it a lot harder to remember facts and make sense of things. The key is to only write down the main points – and in your own words. Here, take a look.’ Kibum pushed his own notes over. ‘I don’t want you to have to write everything again though… Maybe if you just underline the main bits? And see if you draw an arrow here –’ he pointed to a paragraph of Jonghyun’s notes, ‘and then summarise it in a little box over here. Just so you don’t have to reread the massive paragraph every time to get information.’

Embarrassment fading, Jonghyun could only listen and watch in amazement. In a hurry, Jonghyun turned to fish for something in his bag. He pulled out a yellow highlighter, and highlighted a few key sentences, before drawing the arrow with a black pen. Kibum halted his explanation and stared at Jonghyun with intrigue. ‘What’s this? This colourful quill?’

‘It’s called a highlighter.’ Jonghyun explained with a grin, passing it over for Kibum’s examination.

‘Pretty nifty… I guess muggles aren’t _completely_ useless.’

Jonghyun felt his grin falter. Did Kibum realise that he was muggleborn? His breaths felt suddenly shorter than usual, worry clouding his vision. But before he could dwell on the possibility of Kibum disliking him due to his blood status, the fifth year continued.

‘My mother always told me stories of muggles – shit about how they lived like peasants. Safe to say, when I came to Hogwarts, I realised that wasn’t the case at all. Some muggle stuff, like this highlighter, actually seems pretty cool. Are you muggleborn?’

Swallowing thickly, Jonghyun nodded. ‘Yeah.’ he responded, voice barely a whisper.

‘That’s kinda cool. Can I tell you a story?’

Jonghyun was well aware that they were meant to be studying in that moment, but found himself nodding in agreement nonetheless.

‘Okay, okay.’ An excited expression overcame Kibum’s face, and he bounced in his seat. In an instant, Transfiguration was in the furthest corner of Jonghyun’s mind. ‘So, there’s this muggleborn boy in third year – he’s Slytherin as well, so you can imagine he gets a lot of shit. But anyway, so last year, a few gits sneaked into his dormitory and hid a whole bunch of his belongings. One of them happened to be a muggle magazine, which I managed to find under a cushion in the common room a few days later. And look, I should have given it back to him. I was planning on it – really. But the clothes the muggles were wearing were _brilliant._ Bright colours, fancy hats, shoes with platforms. So I took it. Still got it stashed away in my trunk somewhere.’ Kibum was blushing bright red now, but his eyes glowed with a mirth unlike any other.

Jonghyun had never seen a more endearing sight. Though his Hufflepuff conscience still managed to get the best of him. ‘You shouldn’t have stolen it…’ he replied.

Kibum smirked. ‘You’re smiling as you say that.’

‘Well – I mean – It’s… still funny.’ And then he snorted. Dear Merlin, he _snorted_. He covered his mouth in embarrassment.

Kibum didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, head thrown back in loud laughter. He ignored the glare Madam Pince was sending their way and imitated Jonghyun’s snort, before bursting out in a new fit of giggles.

‘Kibum, sshh.’ Jonghyun tried to hush, highly discomforted by the librarian’s expression. ‘We’ll get in trouble.’

Kibum shook his head. ‘Don’t worry, Madam Pince loves me.’

‘If she knew about your book stealing habits, she wouldn’t.’

Feigning offence, Kibum quipped. ‘Excuse me, but I don’t appreciate you speaking about my dark secrets so frivolously.’

‘I still think you should give the magazine back.’ Jonghyun spoke. A pout embellished Kibum’s face. ‘If you want… I can buy you a whole bunch of newer muggle magazines over Christmas break? Or ask my mum to send some?’ And as quickly as it had come, the pout was gone.

‘You’d really do that?’ Kibum asked, hope shimmering in chocolate orbs.

Jonghyun grinned, ‘Of course. But… we have to make sure my grades are up before then. And you have to give the third year his magazine back.’

Kibum nodded fervently. ‘Definitely! The grades are going up, either way.’ He cast a _Tempus_. ‘Now, our time for today is basically up, but first we have to figure out a little schedule for the rest of the year. What days are you busy?’

‘No days, really. I’m free whenever.’ Jonghyun wrung his hands awkwardly.

Kibum smiled, and whether he meant for it to be or not, it was oddly comforting. ‘Perfect. Well, I do have prefect duties on Tuesdays and Thursdays, but other than that, I’m usually free. We can make our schedule now, but if anything comes up which prevents us from attending a session, we’ll be sure to owl the other person. Sound good?’

‘Yeah, sounds good.’ Jonghyun replied, ripping out a blank sheet from his notebook and writing the header, _Tutoring Schedule._

‘Alright,’ Kibum began. ‘We’ll do Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays, seven until eight. And then every Sunday, two until four.’

Jonghyun gulped. That was a lot of studying.

‘I know it sounds a bit overwhelming, but it’s good to get into habit. Besides, something tells me we’re going to end up doing a lot more talking than studying anyway.’ Kibum beamed mischievously, and Jonghyun laughed in response.

‘You’re right.’ he replied. ‘That sounds fine then.’

Kibum clapped his hands together once. ‘Right. Now, onto your homework.’

‘Homework?!’

‘I swear it’s just this once. We didn’t get much done today, and I don’t want you to get into any trouble in class tomorrow.’ Jonghyun felt his chest warm. ‘So, I just want you to go through these spells,’ Kibum wrote down twenty transfiguration spells on a spare piece of parchment. ‘And memorise their wand movements off by heart. Try and say them aloud when you practice as well, just to get used to the pronunciation.’

Jonghyun nodded softly as he took the piece of parchment from Kibum. He supposed that was fair enough.

Packing away his things, Kibum stood from his seat and flashed Jonghyun a wide smile. _‘This was fun,’_ he spoke in Korean. _‘I’ll see you tomorrow, okay? Don’t let Snape and McGonagall get you down.’_

Jonghyun’s heart lurched. _‘R-Right. Thank you, Kibum. See you tomorrow.’_

And then the Slytherin was off, walking towards the library exit as though the world was in the palm of his hands. With a life like his, it probably was.

Packing away his belongings, Jonghyun concluded he really liked it when Kibum said his name. And Kibum wouldn’t admit it, but he really liked it when Jonghyun said his name too.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have been a bit hesitant on writing fanfictions including Jonghyun recently, however this idea has been on my mind for months and I just needed to write it. Thoughts on chapter length? Normally I prefer longer chapters but I thought I'd give this a go.  
> Feel free to leave a review, constructive criticism is more than welcome.


End file.
